The present invention improves common ducted cord covers used to conceal electronic cables or hoses. Typical names for ducted cord covers include “cable cover”, “cord cover”, “cord protector”, “raceway” and “cable duct”. The common cable duct is typically a semi-flexible piece of material with a channel that allows a cable or hose to be concealed inside.
The purpose of a cable duct is to minimize the trip hazard and protect cables or hoses when they are lying on the floor and situated in a location where people could reasonably be expected to come in contact with them. While the common cable duct is intended to minimize trip hazard, the cable duct itself often presents a trip hazard, since it is designed to lie almost flat on the floor and is typically manufactured out of material that is usually neutral in color.
Typical anti-trip cable duct may be custom cut to length during installation at the job site. Prior to the present invention, it has been impractical to incorporate illumination in such cable duct. The reason for this impracticality is that the wires that would carry power to light bulbs would be cut at an arbitrary point, causing an open circuit or a shorted circuit and the lighting would fail. While there may be long felt need for a versatile illuminated cable duct, the limitations of typical rope or string lighting have prevented reaching a practical solution.